


My Filthy Wife Tharja

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Farting, Fisting, Futa on Male, Futanari, Horse cock, Hyper Scat, Out the Wrong Hole, Scat, Shit Eating, huge cock, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Robin made the fatal mistake of letting Tharja marry him. What’s life like with Tharja as a wife? Complete subjugation to a superhuman dark mage who delights in curses, filth, and her own warped body. Take a peek at a simple morning between the two lovers…





	My Filthy Wife Tharja

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (scat, consumption, weirder stuff)! Only read if you’re in to that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on 9/5/18

Robin stirred back awake, as if that sad excuse for slumber actually counted as sleep. Only his owner could possibly find the ability to sleep peacefully in this cramped room. No, Robin was more simply knocked out from the foul mixture of odors, exhausting heat, and more methane than oxygen filling his lungs.

The couple’s blanket had been pulled away from his half of the bedspread, or his fourth, rather. Tharja’s morning wood had a tendency to tent the sheets enough that a shift away from him would steal his covers. Now Robin was left naked on the sheets with nothing to cover his body

Tharja would soon fix that.

The snoring, drooling, mess of a woman gave a grunt in her sleep. Just moments later, the blankets covering her rear flared up from a galeforce of flatulence erupting out of her! Gas that exceeded the ability of any large mammal doused the air around Robin in a cloud of brown smoke - or at least, a slightly dimmer brown than the rest of the fart-haze laced room had normally. Robin was sent into a coughing fit as his body struggled to use Tharja’s gaseous love over oxygen for its normal processes. He’d probably be dead from a full night of this if Tharja hadn’t cast such absurd hexes on him to let him breath this fowl gunk. Instead of being gassed to death, Robin simply reached between his legs and pumped away from the aphrodisiac-laced fart’s intense hold.

Gods, he really should have been more hesitant willingly diving into Tharja’s obsessive arms. One mistaken moment of thinking with his dick now meant a life of servitude to her. To think Tharja’s insidious motives would have been this hedonistic, this filthy! He should have known better. Robin thought at the end of the war that Tharja must think of him as a person by now, and not an object. Surely, she just wanted to resign to a quiet life and live like an honest woman.

Oh, how terribly wrong he was. Tharja’s first matter of business on their honeymoon was casting who knows how many spells to make him her absolute plaything. He was forced to obey Tharja’s orders, he couldn’t walk very far away from Tharja without fainting… Oh, but that was hardly the worst of it. The worst was learning why Tharja had devoted so much of her life to dark magic. She’d had such a horrid obsession with waste tainting her sexual fantasies and wanted to become a living filth goddess. The only reason Tharja hadn’t warped her flesh into the form she desired was so that she could hook Robin into her life and subjugate him to all her nasty fantasies.

How quickly their relationship changed once Tharja took control. He’d gone from husband, to servant, to a combination slave and makeshift toilet.

Robin hopelessly jacked away from breathing Tharja’s toxic gas cloud. As much as he knew it was a spell controlling him, as much as he knew how vile it all was, he couldn’t help it. He was so easily bent to the will of Tharja’s spell to love every bit of her. Another horrid blasting came from Tharja’s powerful asshole. Robin shuddered in delight. It was so good. Too good…

As Robin masturbated facing away from the bed, an arm loomed over his body. The blankets shifted and opened from someone moving beneath them, unleashing an unholy mixture of odors from the night’s bodily activities. A warm presence pressed against Robin, massive breasts first pressing against his back, and semi-erect cockflesh pausing against his firm ass. A pair of lips drew close to his ear.

“Good morning, dear~” Tharja called. “Happy birthday as well~”

Tharja stirred, still half asleep and eyes closed. Her arms wrapped around Robin, squeezing him with her loving strength. A satisfied rip of her asshole broke out through the room, soon muffled to silence with the sound of an impending mass. Tharja hadn’t defecated in hours, not since her second nocturnal emission of the night, which had sent her crotch and asshole sputtering. She had quite the load stored, enough where she simply felt too pent up to do much more than let go of her bowels this instant.

Tharja gave a pleased hum throughout the duration of her bed soiling. Steadily, she moved her hips closer and closer to her perfect little toy, spooning against him even as her asshole violently sputtered shit. Tender kisses and pecks went up and down Robin’s neck. The woman’s hands dove to interrupt his cock.

“Poor baby~” Tharja sighed. “Trying to get off just from my fumes again~? You know, all you have to do is ask to sit beneath my ass and I’ll drown out your brain with the stuff~”

Robin flipped his position to address Thara. For a second, he could see the pile of Tharja’s scat steadily building underneath the bulging blankets. He faced his lover eye-to-eye.

“I… I didn’t want to wake you.” Robin replied.

Tharja licked her lips and chuckled “Aaaah, please! Don’t worry about waking me! If your pulse says you want to sit beneath your queen’s asshole and let her body do its work, then help yourself~ It’s probably that curse of yours pumping you full of my lust, at any rate.”

The sound of crackling waste ceased. Tharja shifted position under the blankets once more, putting her anus against the taut blanket and letting her asshole flex and demonstrate its might beneath the covers.

“Are you ready to be fed, honey~? I’ve let a bit go to waste already, but I simply couldn’t hold on, ehehehe~”

Robin hesitated for a second. Even bound by Tharja’s slew of curses, the instinct of disgust at what was about to happen was still hampering him from greedily plunging against that ring of flesh head first. Still, Tharja’s desires urged him to action. Robin arose from the blankets, giving his wife-owner the look at those succulent abs and back muscles she’d fallen in love with. He crawled over to her rear, pulling the blankets away…

Tharja gave an insidious grin. “Give me a kiss, darling”

There it was, one of Tharja’s most obscene features, engineered by her dark magic to be all she ever wanted. A massive, bright red anus sat before Robin, lips as thick as they come, and with a dexterity and strength that exceeded the grip of her hands. Tharja regularly reminded Robin should he disobey too much, he’d meet his demise at the hands of this asshole snapping his skull like a nut. From the feats he’d seen it accomplish, Robin was well aware these were not empty threats. The puffy, wet ring of flesh was a monster.

Robin’s hand outstretched towards the beast of an orifice. Before this sort of “feeding”, Tharja always enjoyed foreplay. Robin’s arm sunk down into Tharja’s gluttonous anal maw, the dark mage purring all the while as her husband’s limb sunk deeper and deeper. Oh, how much Tharja lusted after that sensation of fullness. From her delight at being punch-fucked by her lover to the constant stream of hot, heavy, solid shit ready to release out of her, she adored the sensation. Down to the elbow Robin’s arm sunk, rubbing against the inner walls of Tharja’s body to please her prostate. His efforts were a total success. Tharja’s obscene spectacle of a crotch surged to life from the stimulus.

Tharja’s bloated, overstuffed nutsack squirmed and shivered with every forceful stroke of Robin’s touch on Tharja’s anal passage. The gross, mutated organ housed not one pair, but two pair of hearty, healthy nuts. Each of those fat ovular beasts were no smaller than Robin’s fist and were constantly generating virile sperm in quantities that’d put a horse to shame. As a result, Tharja had a never ending pitter patter of pre leaking out of her tip, though calling it pre was such an injustice. Even without an ejaculation to set it off, the stuff was just as sticky and full of life as a normal cumshot. Oh, but where a shot of cum might have a watery texture at some point, Tharja’s sperm was consistent throughout. Nothing but dense, thick, hot cum the whole way through. Honestly, even lacking a womb, Robin was lucky to have not been somehow impregnated by it by now.

Yet, the impressive bustling sperm factory sporting from Tharja’s crotch was just half of her impressive show. The other half was protruding erect just above it, growing thicker and taller with every passing moment. If her sperm output could put equines to shame, the mass of flesh above it could make them pine in bitter envy.

Tharja had a horse’s cock. Not one, but two. Apparently a fiasco with a pegasus during the war had made her admire the flaring, beastly flesh of a horse cock. Now that Tharja was wrapped in her own little world with her husband for all eternity, why not show him the joys of equine love too?

Such widely varying lengths the long organs had. They grew so much; from a hung, but still human length when limp, to a startling foot in length when growing aroused, all the way to a mighty stretch of nearly a full two feet when climaxing! Tharja was an absolute pervert, using dark magic to staple such obscene flesh upon her body. Her poor natural pussy had become so neglected sitting beneath her balls, she’d even done away with it. In its place on her taint sat a second, greedy shithole instead, flexing and twitching in sync with that fat wad of flesh Robin was pleasing.

Once Tharja’s nether bits had been stimulated, Robin’s other hand teased and toyed with Tharja’s second puffy ring. The dark mage groaned in pure delight, relishing every bit of her lover’s touch.

For minutes this continued, Robin steadily milking his mistress’s prostate and dirtying the bed with a pool of dense pre. Soon enough, though, Tharja grew eager for something new. Her anuses gave a flex and forced the tactician’s hands out. Her pussy-anus flexed tightly shut, while her other expelled all the excess fart gasses that’d built in her system during her punch fucking. Robin couldn’t help but groan in delight from the corrupt, noxious gasses flooding his face. It was as if an actual steed was passing wind.

Tharja rose her hips just a tad, angling her pristine pucker towards her slave. “It’s time to nurse, deary~”

Robin gulped. Tharja’s magic always made this so wonderful on his end, but he still hadn’t managed to shake the disgust of this vile act. Still… he complied. Defying Tharja was a sentence for worse punishment at any rate. His head sunk closer to the anus he’d just pleasured for several minutes, drawing his mouth nearer and nearer to her meaty anal lips. As he made contact, the orifice responded almost like fly trap, spreading around Robin’s head and gripping at the sides of his face, thoroughly submerging his mouth in Tharja’s anal passage. There were no spare room for air to escape now. They were perfectly ass to mouth.

It was time for Robin to nurse. Time for Robin to feed on his mistress’s foul gifts.

Another burst of fart gasses escaped Tharja’s colon, ramming through Robin’s system. Her cursed flatulence was so volatile at direct contact, it had such a drastic range of effects on Robin’s body. His throat and esophagus were rendered numb by the horrible gas. His palate however, was stirred to full attention, ready to taste the only food Tharja permitted Robin to devour any longer. The caustic, aphrodisiac gasses caused a surge in arousal for the retired tactician. Robin’s enthusiasm for the act about to unfold tripled. He shoved his skull even deeper into the mage’s anal abyss, his hands gripping Tharja’s thick thighs and shoving his body even closer towards her. Poor Robin was a slave to his libido in that moment. His mistress loved to reward obedient slaves.

Tharja closed her eyes. She let out a sigh. Her face grew firm just for a second before relaxing into a delighted look. She gave a satisfied purr of delight. It was time. Time for her bowels to void themselves into Robin.

Moments later, it happened. The hard, firm head of Tharja’s shit met Robin’s lips. How her anus had stayed so clean during their fisting session with this fetid mass inside her was a complete mystery, but it mattered not, now. It was ramming forcefully past his lips and growing only wider. The horribly thick mass soon was stretching Robin’s lips to their absolute limit, every bit of his mouth crammed with Tharja’s horrid shit. It must have rivaled his very wrist in thickness! By some miracle, it actually managed to travel down Robin’s system. The hot numbness brought on by taking one of Tharja’s horrid farts directly into his throat had limbered him up enough for the job. The blast had momentarily rendered his esophagus into something that was less what a living being used to eat, and more a wet pathway leading to a useful container for Tharja’s steaming shit.

Into his stomach the horrid mass built, every bit of his throat stuffed full of shit. Any self respecting person would be horrified at their body being so viciously violated. Who wouldn’t be repulsed by their stomach being turned into a dumping ground? The answer was the perverted plaything with its head wedged between Tharja’s clenching asshole. At one point Robin would have doubtlessly found this repulsive. His first time being force fed Tharja’s love was a mortifying experience. That said, a teaspoon of sugar helped anything go down; Tharja’s replacement for sugar was, simply, unholy curses used to warp the mind and body to her liking. Robin only had a palate for Tharja’s waste now. The vile witch had cursed him to grow sick at any normal human food. In its place was a alimentary canal fully capable of extracting all its nutrients from the gross waste that Tharja sent thrashing down Robin’s throat.

And worst of all… Robin adored it. Once he was in the heat of the moment, he could feel his mind go blank and his inhibitions melt away. Steadily, from the contact of shit against his tongue, built a wicked, perverse delight. He… he was being used as a toilet. He was no better than a foul chamber pot or a well used piece of porcelain. He… oh gods, he was so disposable, so worthless! And yet out of all this beautiful woman’s options, of all the devious mage’s ways to dispose of her filth, she chose him. Robin was her favorite toilet! Oh, how lucky he was to have that title!

With those thoughts came an instinctive surge of arousal, pumping his modest length to be as hard as iron. Once that initial reluctance had been shattered by a dozen pounds of girl shit hammering into his stomach, Robin would always take to masturbating or humping the bed in delight. He was being completely ruined and degraded, all for this horrible witch…. And he loved every second of it.

Today, though, was a particularly special day: Robin’s birthday. Tharja had saved up for hours preparing this heinous load for him, and intended to feed the tactician the birthday banquet he deserved. A full two minutes into their session and she was still going. Robin’s initial surge of delight was finally starting to surge down as his body grew lethargic from the sheer volume of “food” filling his system. Just as he readied to break away and move to the next portion of their morning ritual, Tharja swooped in.

A hand pressed against the back of Robin’s skull and kept him situated against the deformed asshole. It was half firm direction for her bottom-feeding slave, half an admiring touch for the object of her lust. Once Robin was wedged further into Tharja’s succulent cheeks, the touch of her hand transitioned more full to a playful, teasing pet.

“It’s a special day, you know~” Tharja reassured. “You’ve just got to let me treat you today, honey~”

My, was Robin ever being treated. He could feel this far surpass the normal volume of scat Tharja delightfully shoved into his system. She’d surely been saving up, wanting to treat herself as much as him to a warm birthday. His own anus even started to flex open and expel his own filth. It seemed his system was so desperate to clear out his body for the onslaught of Tharja’s stool, that room had to be made in his own bowels.

A full three minutes later and Tharja finally relented. Robin came out of the folds of Tharja’s ass like a diver surfacing for air. He was groggy to move at first, feeling the sheer weight of Tharja’s cursed waste overwhelm his system. His body demanded rest, to spend time handling the mass in his gut.

That was, until Tharja shifted positions once more and stuck her duo of flaring horse cocks in range of Robin’s nose. That hot, burning, beastly passion from those bristling organs could be felt just from the heat radiating into the air around them. It was enough to renew Robin’s steadily draining stamina, and he glanced down to look. Once his eyes caught a glimpse of the source, they started to feast. Once his gaze was transfixed, his system felt the shock of those pheromone-laced beast cocks. All the craze to rut, all the never ending drive to mate like a feral animal permeated Robin’s system in the presence of Tharja’s amazing cocks. Any sense of waning strength seemed to leave him with every flare of the dark mage’s cock heads. In its place? A desire to mount on those heavy dual dicks and rut like the good little mare he was took hold.

Robin dove right back onto Tharja’s darling body, this time aiming his lips at the dark brown horse balls seated between Tharja’s thighs. Just that first touch was enough to get Tharja’s cool and collected expression to momentarily spasm into a delighted shudder. Her mewls of happiness only grew louder and deeper as the tap of Robin’s lips turned into a wide, passionate kiss. His tongue went to work cleaning the spectacular nuts, licking up the intense horse musk and the mild taste of dried orgasms. Tharja’s balls were so huge, it felt like Robin was licking pears through a thin sheet of skin at times.

Tharja was in heaven at her lover’s touch. Looking down past her extravagant chest to see the object of her desire feverishly licking at her balls was delightful. Oh, what a wonderful birthday this was. Robin loved his little gift of quality time spent lavishing her nutsack, even if her “gift” was hardly a deviation from their normal morning routine. Her hands dove back for Robin’s head and got to stroking his fine, short white hair in loving rubs and adoring scratches. If Robin was going to get so fixated on an animal cock, the least she could do was give the beast fucker a nice pet.

Tharja’s body began to love all the attention, too. Her ravaged frame, tainted by countless experimental hexes and curses for the sake of her own pleasure, couldn’t resist the touch. Steadily, the duo of tall equines dicks began to rise to their full mast. Titanic pillars of horsemeat rose in all their glory, heads blooming into a properly flared stallion tip. Each dick could now easily touch Tharja’s kneecaps, if they weren’t standing proud and tall in the bedroom air.

Cum oozed out of the dual dick’s peaks and trailed down their lengths. Of course, this was just Tharja’s equivalent of precum. A proper orgasm from Tharja was an unmistakable, disgusting sight. Semen akin to a traditional climax was but a sign she was growing ready for her true, horrific style of ejaculation to begin.

And Robin’s reaction to it all? That of a proper, good little sex slave. His mouth shifted positions and steadily began to climb Tharja’s massive cock from the basin, to the tip of the urethra.

Tharja shuddered at the sensation. Her soft praise and pets turned to an adoring chorus of “Yeah… fuck yeah~! Ooooh gods~” the higher Robin went. All the way up that adoring tongue rose. To the tip his adoring kiss continued, until the tactician was faced with the obscene head of the beast cock. A sane person wouldn’t test their body on such wild flesh. A person drunk off the heavy pheromones and musk of a dark mage’s horse cock though? Robin was drooling over it already.

Finally, his mouth took in the head of the flared mare dick. The taste was obscene. A mixture of the salty, sticky drip of cum that’d leaked out of Tharja’s shaft for hours mixed with that horrid mind-numbing pheromone Robin’s nose had only gotten in airbound samples. Holy fuck, what a taste. It felt like the first hit of a drug setting in, even if he’d fellated this cockhead countless times before. It was just the sort of feedback Robin’s frail little mind needed to want to shove this dick further inside of him. Any sort of worry about choking to death on that massive spire of flesh was wiped away by that addictive craving for more of Tharja’s hot, stiff love.

Just as his maw had stretched wide for Tharja’s special anal feeding, Robin’s throat relaxed and stretched to accommodate the hulking mass of equine cockflesh. Down and down the shaft his face sunk, as far as he could muster. He made it almost halfway before realizing going any further down might result in him unhinging his damn jaw. Still, this was this the best progress he’d ever made descending down Tharja’s equine dick. A year ago, he could only make it half that distance. Daily sessions with that unbelievable cock in his mouth had pushed his body to such extremes in such a short span. Who’s to say just what slutty feats his body might be capable of in another year’s time?

Of course, Tharja had not one, but two monster horse cocks to attend to. Realizing he’d pushed his limits on the first, Robin withdrew from the flesh spire to indulge the other phallus. He pulled off of that dick with the greatest care, letting his mouth pull off the beast so slowly to let that wonderful cock-sucking face look set in. He glanced his gaze back up at Tharja as he pulled away, Tharja sighing in delight at her slutty little slave. With a loud pop, Robin finally withdrew his mouth from the horse meat and obediently shifted to the neighboring fuck rod. Down his throat another huge head sunk. Up and down, over and over, before switching to the other cock, then back again. Robin coupled the technique with a massage of the big, heavy nutsack below, his grip stroking and squeezing each enormous ball. Every bit of this beast deserved to be worshipped. Every inch deserved his love and lust.

Tharja threw her head back and relished in the divine stimulus. Oh, fuck! Robin was a master cock sucker after all their training! Tharja’s body started to grow restless and wild from the sensations. Her back arched and her upper body shivered. Her poor head was lost in the delight of such powerful stimuli, causing her to laugh and groan, as though she were in pain. Of course, her lower half had the most drastic reaction of all. Ropes of spunk began escaping her flared cockheads in what could only be described as miniature orgasms. Her gut quaked and her anus reawoke from the intense anal draining of shit into Robin’s throat. Fresh, horrid gas clouds of acrid girl farts boomed out of Tharja’s ass into the hot air. Not long after, both of her dual anuses took to letting out fat ropes of shit.

By all means, it’d look to the normal eye that Tharja was orgasming right now. Semen was leaking out of her dicks, she was lost in a rapturous pleasure, twitching and moaning so violently… but it wasn’t a real orgasm. Rather, it wasn’t a Tharja orgasm…yet. The most devilish and obscene of the self-inflicted curses on Tharja’s body had yet to unleash its most disgusting effect. Only a true climax would finally set that off. Robin and Tharja both knew it. Obedient, cock-drunk, pheromone-addicted, sex slave Robin took to pleasing his mistress to unleash that ultimate high.

Robin changed his technique. His face withdrew from both cocks and took to stroking both with long, loving pumps. His idle mouth took to licking around the tip of Tharja’s horsemeat, cleaning the dribbling strands of semen as best he could. Still, it tormented Robin that he wasn’t paying his owner’s voluptuous ballsack any mind. He realized the error in his technique soon after, and adjusted his technique so that Tharja’s mighty nuts were smushed against his maw, all while his hands teased Tharja’s huge shafts.

Tharja was enthralled by the technique. Her more reserved moaning quickly transitioned to breathless grunts of delight!

“MmmMmmm~ G-good… good j-job Robin~” she cooed. “Keep going. Keeeep goingggg~”

Tharja felt a swell of activity in her gut, her insides churning shit into existence from the ether. While her brassy bottom with its dual anuses was still letting out air-staining farts and horrid masses of shit that piled onto the bed for caking her ass in her own filth, it felt like it wasn’t keeping up. Tharja was so excited, so wistfully, madly horny from Robin’s stroking that it felt like it was building up… somewhere else.

Tharja’s smile went mad in excitement. She started to cackle, giggles interlaced with the unstoppable vocal spasms of a girl on the verge of orgasm. Her body shook, trying to brace for the inhuman feat that was about to take place. Her hands gripped the sheets, her toes curled, her wellspring of cum steadily oozing out of her horse tip went dry. Something else was building. Something Tharja still could barely handle even after months and months of this spectacular bodily change.

Robin understood what was about to happen. His long strokes shrunk to brisk pumps up and down, concentrated around the two heads, now blooming wide open. His mouth emerged from the depths of Tharja’s crotch to offer his mistress something to set her over the edge: lusty, enthralled dirty talk.

“Nearly there, hmm~?” Robin casually asked.

Tharja had a difficult time answering “A-ah Robin it’s… s-so good~! A-Aaaah… A-AAAH….”

“That’s a yes then?” Robin teased, relishing the rare moment where he was in control. “Are you going to let this gross body of yours finally climax?”

“M-MMMMmmm… A-aaa… don’t pretend you don’t love it~” Tharja struck back.

Robin stayed silent. As much as he really found all the waste, gas, and cum disgusting when he was more grounded… damnit if he didn’t find this all arousing beyond belief while hocked up on horse hormones!

“C-cumming…” murmured Tharja.

“Hmmm~?” Robin slowly purred.

Tharja’s words turned to just the space between desperate grunts “A-AAAAh-O-oh my… a-aaAAAA…”

Robin got to pumping the tip faster for just a moment, waiting for it all to let go.

Tharja started to laugh and scream. She was roaring in a mixture of pleasure and agony as she felt her body do the unthinkable. “R-robin I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum~! Ha… Ahahaha… O-OOOH, GODS, ROBIIIIN~!”

Robin stood back and watched the spectacular sight, a true orgasm worthy of Tharja’s insidious body. One final squeeze of her nuts was all it took to set Tharja over the edge!

The sight went by in slow motion for Robin. His gaze fixed on the twitching duo of shafts before him, watching them transform. From the basin, the urethras of each bulged wide, making them look so much more massive. But the matter in them didn’t spring forth like a liquid under high pressure. No, it steadily oozed to the tip like a solid mass stuck in some pipe. As it reached the very tip, right as if it was about to exit her urethra…it stopped. Tharja was red faced. Her manic laughs continued, now mixed with desperate clenching and grunts that made it sound more like she was giving birth than climaxing. She bore down with all her might one last time. Then, finally… finally…

“AUUUUGH~!” Tharja screamed! Out of her extravagant cocks let loose twin ropes of solid shit into the air and splattered into a new pile on the edge of her bedspread! Tharja’s legendary shitgasm thundered out before her lover, showing him just how dedicated the perverted Plagian mage was to the art of expelling filth from the human body! Thick logs of the stuff erupted from each stiff phallus, rivalling the stuff expelled properly through her asshole in speed and volume. Solid, knobby waste was flung into the air like a projectile, crashing down and setting into heavy piles of steaming girlshit. Seconds on end it kept going, then dozens of seconds long! Pound after pound of hot shit spurted out of Tharja’s corrupt dicks, ruining anything it landed on.

Only after a full half minute of shitgasming did Tharja’s impressive ejaculation start to lose momentum. Now the mass was starting to expel out of her more akin to a typical bowel movement, rather than an ejaculation. Long, coiling scat ropes emerged from her urethras as if they were her third and fourth anuses, respectively. All the while, Tharja was steadily calming down, her manic laughter and grunting now transitioning to blissful whimpers and yelps.

Robin took the time to give Tharja’s impressive ballsack one last squeeze. The mage wailed in sheer delight from the stimulus, a brief second wind to her orgasm taking over as her waste shot out of her cocks at ejaculatory speed yet again for a few more moments. Soon, though, the dual dicks returned to their more lazed stance of slowly oozing shit like a bowel movement. A huge pile of scat grew between Tharja’s legs, a monument to her obscene body. Finally, after what felt like a blissful eternity to the dark mage, her dual cocks sputtered out the last of their shitload, and resumed their steady ooze of normal cum.

Tharja’s smile beamed, the glow of postclimax taking over. Her normal, calm composure returned to her. Her hands reached for her lover and pulled Robin in close to snuggle beneath her blankets, as well as the mighty piles of her own filth that had coated the bedspread.

With his mistress satisfied, Robin was rapidly returning to his non-lust-drunk self. He begrudgingly let Tharja pull him into her pile of filth, trying his best to ignore the smell and the sensation of hot waste pressing against his lower body.

Tharja immediately took to petting and caressing her obedient servant, praising him for such a job well done, face to face. Robin’s emotions were a struggle now. He couldn’t really decide whether this was all hot…or absolutely disgusting. To make the situation worse, Tharja decided to dirty their upper bodies as badly as their lower halves locked in this embrace, all thanks to her cocks being sandwiched between them. Hot piss soon erupted out of Tharja’s dual shafts, coating both of their stomachs in the hot fluid. That had been enough. Robin had to get out of this disgusting bed!

Robin tried to escape her clutches as best he could. “Tharja, may I please wash? It’d be a nice birthday treat, and-”

Tharja’s grip persisted, keeping him locked in the confines of the filthy sheets. “Stay in bed dear…” Tharja yawned. “Just give me an hour or so, then I’ll get up…”

With her leg, Tharja kicked the blankets back over them and snuggled up to her trapped little lover. Robin continued to bargain for his release, but his disgusting wife was too busy drifting off into post-coitus exhaustion to take notice. All she reciprocated with in the face of Robin’s pleas was another deafening fart from her rear. The only open hole under the blankets for Tharja’s horrid gasses to escape was the small gap of space right between Tharja and Robin’s entwined bodies…

“Oooh… fuck…” Robin groaned. Yet again, that love of all of Tharja and her filthy body took back over. He greedily snorted at the air as more of his foul lover’s gas escaped.

Soon, Robin too would pass out from the sheer power of Tharja’s flatulence. How would he wake up this time? Given how close they were, there was an equal chance of Tharja simply coating him in her sperm or flipping over and burying him under an hour nap’s worth of waste…

Robin couldn’t help but get an erection at the thought of either fate. So long as he was drunk off of fart gasses and horse pheromones, this wasn’t bad at all. He looked forward to whatever other birthday treats his loving, disgusting wife Tharja had planned for him today. He started to slowly frot against his wife’s horse cocks as her toxic fumes knocked him out cold…


End file.
